


Wrapped in Plastic

by fencingfox



Series: This October Night [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fictober 2019, Holodecks/Holosuites, Inktober 2019, Kinktober 2019, Non-Explicit Sex, Shower Sex, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Domesticity agrees with them and B'Elanna wouldn't have it any other way.





	Wrapped in Plastic

* * *

**| "I might just kiss you." | gunpoint | bath/shower | build |**

* * *

"Be'? Where are you?" B'Elanna heard Tom call from the main room over the humming of the sonic shower. 

"I'm showering! What do you want?" 

"You." He sounded like he was just outside the bathroom now. Her heart summersaulted. "Unlock the door please?" She paused her shower and stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. She didn't bother dressing; she'll be going back into the shower once Tom kissed her and returned to what he was originally in their quarters for. She palmed the door keypad to turn it on and enter her unlock code. The door slid aside to reveal a pleased Tom. "Why did you lock it?" She shrugged. 

"Habit." They'd only recently decided to ask the Captain for shared quarters. Tom called it a test run for if they got married. B'Elanna would have said yes if he asked to marry her instead of to move in together. She'll tell him that one day. They'd chosen her old quarters since it was a touch larger for her being chief engineer. She'd been smug about that. As she expected him to, he stepped inside and swept her into a kiss. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back. His tongue dipped into her mouth and B'Elanna found herself following him back into his. After several minutes, they broke, breathless while Tom moved to kiss her jaw and neck. 

"You know," his tongue licked up a tendon in her throat and B'Elanna shivered, "living together has its advantages." 

"Like what?" She purred even though she was pretty sure where Tom wanted to go. 

"The shower." Kiss. "Together." She nodded as he pulled away. With a sly grin he tugged the towel from her body. "Get in," his now husky voice sent jolts of pleasure down her back and between her thighs. She stepped into the shower and rested against the back with the sonic off. Tom joined her a moment later, blocking her view of the shower head that would give water were this a water shower. She commanded the computer to resume just before Tom stepped up to her and stole her mouth. Hands fluttered against his arms and shoulders, pleased with how his soft muscle gave way to her quest. He hiked her up against the wall with his hands on her butt and thighs. B'Elanna moaned into the kiss. She loved coming apart in his arms without the floor holding her down. He pressed into her gently. He didn't need to, she'd been ready since he'd ordered her into the shower. 

It was over quickly. Tom had stopped kissing her halfway through to focus on pounding her into the wall. Her ridges will be bruised, but then the two of them can play doctor later. Always the gentleman, he'd made sure she tipped over the edge first. She'd been barely cognizant by the time he'd finished. With a sigh, Tom settled her back onto her shaky legs. She leaned against his chest, needing his support. Tom hugged her close as the sonic shower completed its cycle. 

"Computer, begin water shower, ration code seven three five." B'Elanna heard the spray hit Tom's back. He placed himself behind her so he could reach around the front of her and give her a thorough cleaning. His hands sent jolts through her sensitive flesh as it wiped away his semen and her lubricant. B'Elanna felt very clean when Tom commanded the computer to end the shower. He pulled her out of it. She followed him reluctantly. He lovingly dried her skin in the humid air of the bathroom. She could have done it herself at this point. The high of her orgasm finally subsided, but having his hands on her was a guilty pleasure. 

"I might just kiss you." He smirked but didn't take his gaze from her skin. 

"What's stopping you?" Indeed. She rose to her toes and kissed him as his arms wrapped the towel around her back. When they parted, she secured the towel and picked up the spare one she'd grabbed for her hair when she wasn't sure if she'd wanted a sonic or water shower. With a smile, she ruffled his barely damp hair to the sound of his muffled laughter. She pressed against his body to wrap the towel around his waist since he hadn't gotten wet enough to warrant a complete towel down. She led the way to their bedroom and began dressing. She remembered he couldn't have come here just to have sex with her in their shower. 

"What did you come here for originally?" 

"Oh," he seemed taken aback. He slipped his other leg into a pair of gray sweatpants before continuing. "I wanted to finish building my present for you." 

"_Present?_ What for?" It wasn't her birthday. 

"Our anniversary." 

"Of what?" 

"It's been a year since you told me that you loved me." 

"Oh", she'd used their first date two weeks later as the mark of their beginning. "I didn't get you anything." He crossed the room to hug her. His lips found hers and B'Elanna found herself melting against his chest for the second time tonight. 

"That's okay. I have everything I want." Her abdomen responded with a warm feeling. It coursed through her whole body before warming her face. She smiled, certain she was blushing. 

"I might just kiss you." He smiled back. 

"That's the second time you've said that tonight." He leaned forward until their foreheads and noses pressed together. "Just go ahead and do it, Be'." She did. They came out of it breathless. He was a really good kisser, B'Elanna admitted. 

"What are you building exactly?" 

"It's almost done." He leaned back with his arms still around her waist. Only their lower halves were pressed together. "Give me an hour and I'll show you." She nodded. 

"Deal." With a quick peck, she broke free and settled on the couch. When he pulled up the terminal and settled on the opposing armchair she had a hard time not getting up to see what he was working on. She guessed a holoprogram. He was a good programmer if Sandrine had anything to say. But it could also be a love poem. Her mind went over the possibilities with excitement. She had to pull up her novel PADD to distract herself. The thought that he could be writing her a love poem had her in a tizzy. He'd wanted to see more of her Klingon side and that would certainly do it. She licked her lips and tried to ignore the building warmth in her abdomen. Somehow she managed to distract herself for an hour. 

"And, one last thing...." He pressed the enter key with a flourish. It clicked loudly. "Done!" B'Elanna looked up with wide-eyed anticipation. She commanded her body to stay still until Tom told her what to do. "Want to go to the holodeck?" 

"It's a holoprogram?" He smiled cryptically. 

"Maybe." Oh, she's excited. "Do I need to change?" He appraised her night gown. 

"It's up to you." 

"Let's just go. I'm dying to know." He stood and offered her his arm. She linked hers around it when she stood as well. Maybe it was the looks passing crewmembers gave them or the way she felt herself ready to jump out of her skin with excitement. Either way, it seemed to take forever to get to Holodeck Two from Deck Nine Section Twelve. She barely contained herself while she waited for Tom to insert his program and start it up. 

The holodeck revealed a large open space on Mars with only an old car in the center. The car looked pretty beat up. It was one of Tom's older models that he liked to tinker with. She vaguely wondered if it was the same car from his Grease Monkey program. Tom chose that moment to pick her up. She laughed as he carried her across the Holodeck threshold and toward the car. He set her down outside the car and opened the passenger door for her with a flourish. The car was roofless so she could see a bottle of champagne, glasses, and something white and fluffy in a large bowl in the back seat. No wonder he'd refused her suggestions of private dinner dates the past two weeks. She settled into the car. He walked around the front of it and settled into the driver's seat. The front seat was like a bench. When he twisted around, she expected him to grab the champagne and pour them each a glass, but instead he reached for the bowl and popped a few white clouds into his mouth. He offered it to her. 

"Popcorn?" She carefully took a handful and was surprised to find them buttery and melting in her mouth. 

"That's good. But what's the plan? You can't have slaved over this just for a car, popcorn, and champagne." 

"Good guess. I also programmed us a little outdoor movie. It's fast and fun. There's romance and gunfights, monsters and corrupt governments. A spaceship." She gave him a questioning look that asked if this was another one of his B-Movie Classics. He looked apprehensive. "If you don't like it, we can do something else." 

"I'll give it a try." He nodded and leaned back in the bench with his arm over the back. B'Elanna scooted closer and settled the popcorn on her lap. Tom commanded the computer to begin the movie. The area darkened slightly as a black screen appeared in front of them. The movie began. B'Elanna whispered to Tom over the opening exposition. 

"The Alliance?" 

"Like the Federation but they only have humans in this universe." She jumped when the girl screamed. She found the ship the crew fly on to be a bit unrealistic, but she'd be willing to suspend her disbelief for the sake of enjoying Tom's present. He seemed engaged with the movie. She was entrapped by the girl's story. When she took on a whole bar, B'Elanna wanted to cheer. The end of that scene had the girl hold her captain at gunpoint at the same time he held her at it. The man who'd rescued her said something that wasn't English and she fell to the ground in a heap. Her heart pounded. 

"This is good," she whispered. 

"I know. It was almost forgotten in the 21st century, but it's a great movie." She grabbed another handful of popcorn. At some point, Tom had stopped eating it with her, but she didn't mind. She could eat all of it. She slowed down a little so it will last the whole movie. The bowl was awfully large. It probably was Tom's intention to have it last that long. With her slowed, she felt him grab a handful every ten minutes or so. In the final battle scenes, neither of them touched the popcorn. She returned to the popcorn during the memorial service. It took some digging, but she managed to find a few untouched clouds. On the next handful, she looked into the bowl and gasped. She plucked the shiny bundle from the popcorn bowl. It had plastic wrapped around it to protect it from the popcorn grease but it wouldn't take a genius to recognize it for what it was. 

"It's a ring." He smiled but didn't turn to face her. 

"I know." Then he seemed cautious. "If you aren't ready for this—" 

"Shut up." She unwrapped the ring with shaky fingers. It was a good thing she'd mostly eaten with her right hand. She slipped it onto her left ring finger, impressed at how well it fit. "I might just kiss you." She looked up to see him grinning at her. He bent to kiss her, movie long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have them watch a James Bond movie, but I don't know the movies well enough to summarize them like this. Plus, I think B'Elanna wouldn't like a James Bond movie as much anyway.


End file.
